


Get a Job

by Waldo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to wonder if Jack ever does any work at all.</p><p>Made in 2001 (I think). The vid was made on a computer, but much of the source was still analog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Job




End file.
